Barney's Princess Toadstool in London, England (SuperMalechi's version)
Imagination Island is a Custom Barney Special aired on PBS on April 4, 1997, and then, It was later released on VHS on September 23, 1997, and re-released on DVD on October 21, 2003, and again on March 4, 2008 under a different title, "Barney's Magical Adventure to Imagination Island - The Movie". Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's mom reads them a story about a mystical place called Imagination Island. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Scott, Shawn, BJ, and Baby Bop. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the kids go explore the island and meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing, after watching Tosha share her necklace for the machine to work. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and, after everyone leaves, supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Tosha * Min * Shawn * Derek * Professor Tinkerputt * Tosha's Mom * Tosha's Dad (cameo) Songs # Just Imagine # Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lines Over the Ocean, and A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea # I'd Love to Sail # Sailing Out Over the Ocean # That's What An Island Is # Jungle Adventure # Rock Like a Monkey # Tinkerputt's Song # The Rainbow Song # Taking Turns # Share Your Stuff # If You're Happy and You Know It # Were Gonna Find a Way # Just Imagine (Reprise) # It's Good to Be Home # Friends are Forever # I Love You Trivia * Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. * BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. * The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the 1994 special of the same name. * The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1994 special of the same name. * The Season 3 Lullaby version of "I Love You" is used. Also, Barney, Tosha and Min are singing this song together. * This special does not take place at the school, the playground, or the treehouse. Instead, It takes place at Tosha's Bedroom at her house. * The set for Tosha's Bedroom at her house used in this special * On the front and back cover of the original 1997 release, It is a similar to the original 1994 front cover release of the same name. * On the front cover of the 2008 re-release, * On the back cover of the 2008 re-release, * When It was re-released on March 4, 2008, they used the Season 7 Intro of the "Barney Theme Song". * Also When It was re-released on March 4, 2008, It was a bonus "Fifi and the Flowertots" episode called " * Also When It was re-released under a different title, " * The preview for this video is announced by Tosha's Mom who is played by J.D. Mosley, and she works at studios called "Nigoration Studios" in * After this special originally aired on PBS, It also aired on PBS Kids Sprout in July 2007, It also aired on Family Channel in October 2007, It also aired on ABC in January 2008, It also aired on NBC in March 2008, and It also aired on Playhouse Disney in September 2008. * When this special originally aired on PBS, * Also When this special aired on PBS Kids Sprout in July 2007, * Also When this special aired on Family Channel in October 2007, * Also When this special aired on ABC in January 2008, * Also When this special aired on NBC in March 2008, * Also When this special aired on Playhouse Disney in September 2008, Scenes in the Lyrics of the Theme Song that were place are Season 3 version Season 7 version (when It was re-released on March 4, 2008) Release Dates * September 23, 1997 * April 10, 2001 * October 21, 2003 * September 14, 2004 * March 4, 2008 Imagination Island (1997) Previews Original 1997 release Opening Closing 2001 re-release Opening Closing 2003 re-release Opening Closing 2004 re-release Opening Closing 2008 re-release Opening Closing